Makoto Niijima
|englishva= }} Makoto Niijima is a playable character from Persona 5. She is the younger sister of Sae Niijima. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Priestess Confidant Design Makoto has brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a braided headband. Her eyes are abnormal as they have been depicted as red, although her eye color in her portraits can be interpreted as a reddish-brown. She wears her school's uniform without the standard blazer. Instead, she wears a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck. She wears a black and red pleated plaid skirt. She has black tights and brown ankle boots. Her burglar outfit consists of a skintight black leather suit that is worn with a long black scarf, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, white gloves, and wears an iron mask. Personality Makoto is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. Like her previous Priestess counterparts, Makoto is intelligent, honest and very hardworking. In truth, she is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. Despite her immensely serious and mature nature, she does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories. When the Thieves introduce themselves properly to Futaba Sakura, Makoto grows increasingly nervous given how Futaba enjoys keeping her house dark and quiet and reminding Makoto of a horror movie. When Futaba suddenly appears and shrieks in surprise, Makoto panics and hugs the protagonist's leg, gibbering and begging for Sae to save her until she realizes Futaba isn't a ghost. Futaba herself finds this hilarious upon realizing how stoic Makoto is normally, and repeatedly teases her about her phobia of horror movies throughout the game. As quickly discovered when she becomes a Phantom Thief, Makoto has a great deal of suppressed anger which leaks out during her fights, unleashing a very brutal method of fighting (and much to the dismay of the team, driving). Profile ''Persona 5'' After the death of her father in the line of duty, Makoto is deeply apologetic that her elder sister, Sae, has to shoulder the burden of supporting the whole family on her own. Makoto studies really hard so that she can enter a topnotch university and relieve Sae's burden once she graduates. Now a third year honor student and the president of the student council in Shujin Academy. After their volley ball coach, Suguru Kamoshida's confession and arrest, she is asked by the principal to investigate the possibility that the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are students from their school. She accepts the request and is quick to deduce that the protagonist and the others are the Phantom Thieves and starts to approach them. Ann Takamaki, in particular, does not like her presence due to a rumor that says Makoto is aware about Kamoshida's true nature but keeps quiet about it like everyone else to maintain a paragon image before the faculties and receive recommendation for her own benefit, a thought that Ann bitterly tells to Makoto, which disturbs her. She begins to tail them for a while until she finally gets the proof of them being the Phantom Thieves by recording Ryuji Sakamoto's declaration regarding their side business. However, she decides not to give this proof to the principal and instead demands the Phantom Thieves to prove their justice by reforming an unknown mafia boss who has been extorting many students around Shibuya including those go to Shujin Academy. If they can complete the task, she will not expose their identities to anyone. Deep down, Makoto actually approves the thieves and believes her father would think the same way. This belief however annoys Sae and she blurts out that Makoto is costing her life without payback during a heated debate. The next time Makoto is checking on the Phantom Thieves' progress while the gang is having trouble to reach the core of the floating Palace of the mafia boss Junya Kaneshiro. Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke points out how useless she is for not doing anything that can help them but relying on the hard works of somebody else, something that greatly upsets Makoto after being told the same thing before by her sister and remembers Goro Akechi's words about the rumor that is surrounding her. To prove her worth, Makoto purposely acts as bait into the mafia so that the gang can follow behind. Once there, Kaneshiro takes photos of the group being merely present in his adult-exclusive nightclub for blackmail material. He demands 3 million yen within 3 weeks for the photos which will ruin their reputations if leaked. Makoto apologizes for her rash action and explains how this folly could ruin Sae's effort in raising her. She tries to think of a way to pay Kaneshiro, but Morgana suggests to make her an ally by bringing her along to Kaneshiro's Palace because she is now the "premium client" to Kaneshiro's extortion business. Entering the metaverse, a passageway is opened to allow the thieves and Makoto to access Kaneshiro's "floating bank". Makoto is confronted by Shadow Kaneshiro who taunts her by revealing his plan to extort her sister. Angered and disgusted by Kaneshiro, Makoto awakens her Persona power and decides to join the Phantom Thieves. After changing Kaneshiro's heart, she receives a call from Kaneshiro who tells her he has deleted the photos and is going to turn himself in, relieving Makoto and the others. She then reports to the principal that she concludes her investigation of the Phantom Thieves by simply telling him that the Phantom Thieves are justice and she does not have any proof that the Thieves are in their school, much to the principal's dismay. She even declines his recommendation letter for university when the principal persuades her once more. Upon showing her support for the Phantom Thieves, Makoto accepts Ann's apology for wrongly accusing her previously. Makoto asks if she can address Ann directly by her given name and without honorific, to which Ann happily agrees. Makoto also begins to act as a vice leader of the Phantom Thieves by proposing direction and trouble solution for the gang. She goes so far that she installs a spyware written by Futaba Sakura in Sae's Laptop so the gang can learn the investigation progress of the Prosecutors Office. After the Thieves come under suspicion, Makoto proposes reaching out to Goro in order to gain information, only to find that Goro has realized all of their identities. Goro says that he will release the photos of the Thieves exiting the palace to the police unless they work with him to find the true culprits behind Kunikazu and the principal's death, but the first step involves stealing Sae's heart before the investigation finds (or plants) incriminating evidence on the Thieves. Makoto admits that she has known for a while that her sister has a Palace, but had hoped to change Sae's heart through other means. While progressing through the palace, Makoto is shocked to realize the depths of her sister's bitterness and cynicism, particularly her Shadow's belief that trials are nothing more than games to be won by any means necessary. Makoto nearly has a breakdown upon facing her sister's Shadow, but is able to defeat her, then convince her to change herself without stealing her Treasure. If the player cannot complete her dungeon in time, the police comes to arrest the protagonist, claiming they have found a drugged and brutalized schoolgirl in one of Kaneshiro's nightclubs, deliriously muttering his name. This scenario is a false recollection made by the protagonist during Sae's interrogation, due to his mind being addled by drugs he was forcefully administered by the police. Sae proceeds to leave the room to give the protagonist time to recover, at which point Akechi takes the opportunity to assassinate him. Confidant Makoto's Confidant can be unlocked on June 24th after you have finished Kaneshiro's Palace. Maxing this Confidant makes Johanna evolve into Anat and unlocks the fusion of Cybele. The item received by maxing Makoto's Confidant is "Buchi kun calculator", which can analyze Shadows. Gallery Trivia *Makoto's Personas specialize in Nuclear skills that has not appeared in the franchise since Persona 2: Eternal Punishment even though the element has different role in terms of battle mechanic which is for inflicting Technical damage besides exploiting enemy's weakness. *Queen is given the role of "Phantom Thieves' Advisor" for her wisdom. *Makoto is the only party member to have two summoning poses. The first is when she has Johanna, where she "rides" her Persona, while her second is with Anat, which unlike Johanna has a humanoid form. *As you progress in her Confidant, Makoto will steadily start helping the current navigator during battle. When analyzing the enemy, Makoto is the one who gives advice on the enemies weakness. Sometimes, she will take Morgana's or Futaba's place in the corner of the screen to give advice at the beginning of a turn. This makes her the first active battle character that shares the navigation job with an actual navigator. *The kanji (真) in Makoto's name means "truth" referencing she would not yield to reality. *Her summer uniform's collar has the letter B and J. This is a reference to the pillars in the Priestess Arcana's card which also have those letters, and was also on the breasts of the boss in Persona 3. *Ryuji and Haru both nickname Makoto "Post-Apocalyptic Raider" the first time they see her burglar outfit and Persona, a reference of 's title from the Fist of the North Star series. Makoto and Raoh both are specialized in fist fighting and use a mount. *At 164 cm, Makoto is the same height as Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4, who also represents the Priestess Arcana. Category:Allies